Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 052
ばかりの | romaji = Na Bakari no Eiyū | japanese translated = Hero In Name Only | english = Tapping Out | japanese air date = May 16, 2018 | english air date = October 13, 2019 | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = BOY | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Maekawa Atsushi | director = Mikamoto Yasumi | storyboard artist = Sunaga Tsukasa | animation director = Satou Mizuki, Hasegawa Issei }} "Tapping Out", known as "Hero In Name Only" in the original version is the fifty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on May 16, 2018, and became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. It aired on October 13, 2019 on Teletoon. Featured Duel: Soulburner vs. The Gore Turn 4: Soulburner Soulburner activates the Spell Card "Link Fire's Return", Special Summoning a "Salamangreat" Link Monster from his GY, then inflicting damage to The Gore equal to its Link Rating times 200, but it cannot attack or activate its effects for the rest of the turn. He Special Summons "Salamangreat Heatleo" (The Gore: 3500 → 2900). Soulburner activates the Field Spell Card "Salamangreat Sanctuary". When Soulburner Link Summons a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, the effect of "Salamangreat Sanctuary" allows him to use a monster with the same name as Link Material instead. Soulburner uses "Heatleo" to Reincarnation Link Summon another "Heatleo" to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Heatleo" was Reincarnation Link Summoned this turn, Soulburner activates its effect to change the ATK of one of The Gore's monsters to that of a monster in his GY. He makes the ATK of "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" the same as the "Meer" in his GY ("King T Wrextle": 3000 → 800 ATK). At the start of Soulburner's Battle Phase, The Gore activates the effect of "King T Wrextle", targeting a monster Soulburner controls. That monster must attack before other monsters Soulburner controls, and if it does not attack, it is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. He targets "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar". "Jack Jaguar" attacks "King T Wrextle". As a "Dinowrestler" The Gore controls is battling Soulburner's monster with equal or higher ATK, he activates the effect of "Dinowrestler Martial Ankylo" in his hand, sending it to the GY to prevent that "Dinowrestler" from being destroyed, then after damage calculation, Soulburner's monster's ATK is halved. The attack continues and "King T Wrextle" is not destroyed (The Gore: 2900 → 1900 LP). After damage calculation, the ATK of "Jack Jaguar" is halved ("Jack Jaguar": 1800 → 900 ATK). Turn 5: The Gore "King T Wrextle" attacks "Jack Jaguar". As a "Dinowrestler" is attacking Soulburner's monster, the effect of "World Dino Wrestling" increases the ATK of that monster by 200 during damage calculation only ("King T Wrextle": 3000 → 3200 ATK). As Soulburner would take damage from an attack involving a "Salamangreat" monster, he activates the effect of "Salamangreat Sanctuary", paying 1000 LP to change the ATK of a "Salamangreat" Link Monster he controls to 0, then gaining LP equal to its original ATK (Soulburner: 2100 → 1100 LP). He targets "Heatleo" ("Heatleo": 2300 → 0 ATK; Soulburner: 1100 → 3400 LP). The attack continues and "Jack Jaguar" is destroyed (Soulburner: 3400 → 1100 LP). As a "Dinowrestler" Link Monster inflicted battle damage to Soulburner, The Gore activates the effect of "Dinowrestler Rambrachio" (???/0) in his hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position. While "Rambrachio" is on the field, "Dinowrestler" monsters except "Rambrachio" cannot be targeted by card effects. Turn 6: Soulburner Soulburner activates his Skill "Burning Draw", to lower his LP to 100 and draw a card for every 1000 LP lost (Soulburner: 1100 → 100 LP), in this case one. Soulburner activates the Ritual Spell Card "Rise of the Salamangreat", Ritual Summoning a "Salamangreat" Ritual Monster by Tributing monsters from his hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of that Ritual Monster. As Soulburner controls a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, he can shuffle "Salamangreat" monsters in his GY to his Deck instead of Tributing. He shuffles the Level 4 "Salamangreat Falco" and the Level 4 "Jack Jaguar" to Ritual Summon the Level 8 "Salamangreat Emerald Eagle" (2800/2000). Soulburner activates the effect of "Emerald Eagle", Tributing a "Salamangreat" Link Monster. If "Emerald Eagle" attacks The Gore's monster, before damage calculation, the effect of "Emerald Eagle" destroys that monster and inflicts damage to The Gore equal to its ATK. He Tributes "Heatleo". "Emerald Eagle" attacks "King T Wrextle". The effect of "Emerald Eagle" destroys "King T Wrextle" and inflicts damage to The Gore equal to its ATK (The Gore: 1900 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * During the activation of "Rise of the Salamangreat", Soulburner returned "Falco" and "Jack Jaguar" from his GY to his Deck, since he had a "Salamangreat" Link Monster on his field. But that shouldn't be possible, as the only Level monsters that Soulburner should have had in his GY were "Jack Jaguar" and "Meer". "Falco" had been returned to his deck in the previous episode during Turn 2, in order to Special Summon "Jack Jaguar" from the GY via its own effect. Therefore, the Ritual Summon of "Emerald Eagle" shouldn't have been possible.